A White Rose of Love
by BatmanRules256
Summary: Ruby and Weiss have been married for two years and now share a living situation with Blake and Ilia, which totally doesn't lend itself to several odd escapades. Jaune forged signatures and papers to enter an educational facility to pretty much stalk her crush, Pyrrha Nikos. One story of two different groups, but all in all, it's an adventure. What happens to them? Guess we'll see.
1. Weiss

Chapter One: Weiss

Weiss yawned, waking up like she normally did. Quietly, but gracefully, something trained into her through years of practice. Reaching her hand out to the side, the twenty eight year old Schnee felt a distinct lack of warmth in the side of the bed next to her. Even in her tired state, she knew something was off. It was Saturday, the one day she was up first. Her mind was not panicked; no, it certainly wasn't a cause for alarm. This happened more often than she would have liked to admit.

She sighed, yawning once again, and sat up. Glancing down at her left hand, she looked at the glinting ruby sparkling on the ring. She quite loved the look of it, watching it sparkle as well.

Glancing at her phone on her dresser, she saw several missed messages. One was from Winter, which she would probably listen to later, and five were from Yang, which she would listen to and cry herself to a nap.

In her drowsy state, she didn't want to disturb her bed, but managed to make it a mess. She walked to the shower, turning on the hot water. Some semblance of warmth would awaken her from her stupor. Climbing into the shower, her mind drifted, causing her to wonder if she had worn clothing. A quick glance downward rendered that idea useless.

Of course she had slept nude… a certain someone had practically begged her to… not that she minded. Appeasing her was one thing she quite enjoyed. The lengths she had gone to… one would almost think she was masochistic for endeavoring in some of them. But no, she wasn't the masochist in the relationship. Nor was she the sadist, but that was neither here nor there.

She felt the warm water run over her body, removing any sort of kinks in it. She sighed in relief, enjoying the feeling of the pelting waters softening her body. She loved the feeling of the water as it soothed her aching muscles.

Washing herself with soap, she rinsed off, toweling her long white hair. She spent five minutes toweling her hair alone, a small price to pay for hair that was so beloved by her other half. She considered tying it, but chose to leave it down for today.

Wrapping the towel around her body, she walked to her room to obtain her outfit for the day. She chose something pink for her undergarments, a choice ultimately not made by her. She also chose a pair of long stockings that were the color of her ice blue eyes.

Opting for something modest, yet professional, she chose to adorn herself with an outfit that was both. It consisted of a white t-shirt and blue pants that hugged her legs nicely. She didn't normally go for stares, but she had to admit (to herself) that she certainly wasn't opposed to getting a certain pair of eyes trained on them.

Putting a blouse over the shirt, she walked out of her room, heading to the kitchen table. Sitting at the table was a certain someone that she hadn't expected… completely.

"Aren't pets supposed to be outside?" She quipped, said individual sipping her coffee in peace. Her feline ears twitched; she knew she was there, as she always did. The nuisance, using her traits to her advantage... not that it wasn't taken advantage of at times…

"Are you going to make me?" Mischievous golden eyes met icy blue as a smirk crossed those soft lips, the voice accompanying them of equal silk.

"Perhaps I should." Weiss said, stepping forward towards the coal haired Faunus.

"Then, by all means, make me," The feline said, holding out her free hand as if in invitation.

"I will," Weiss took it, pulling her close and leaning in so there was naught an inch between their noses. "And, afterwards, you will sleep where you belong."

"At your feet?" The Faunus asked, making a quite audible sip of coffee, something she knew would grate at Weiss' nerves.

"In a nice, small cage," Weiss said, her eye twitching as she looked deep into the Faunus' eyes. "At the foot of my bed."

"You're just upset about the time you got stuck in it, aren't you?" Blake asked.

"I was not stuck," Weiss said haughtily. "I was merely trying to see what it was like."

"With handcuffs, leather straps, and a ball gag?" The Faunus raised an eyebrow.

"Those were a certain someone's idea," Weiss said, turning away from her gaze as her face flushed.

"Yes, I know," The Faunus said. "I was laughing just as hard as she was. Of course, the fact that she even convinced you to use 'such terrible methods of intercourse' was great as well."

"I cannot say no to a redhead in a thong," Weiss coughed once.

"Clearly," The Faunus said, her knowing smirk remaining. "And, as for Ruby, she is doing something I was instructed not to tell you."

"I see." Weiss said. "Would you tell me if I gave you some tuna?"

"Ruby promised me head scratches," Blake said, ears flicking. "She wins out."

"You really need to give up on that," Weiss laughed. "I thought you were trying to act like a normal individual."

"I am normal," Blake stuck her tongue out slightly. "I'm just one who enjoys a good head scratching from Ruby. I may not actually be a cat, but I do like some catlike things."

"I swear, if it wasn't for the fact that Ilia likes you, I'd have already sent you home," Weiss sighed.

"Oh, don't be jealous," Blake smirked as she sipped more coffee. "Just because I can still have fun with you two and court her properly doesn't mean you're a terrible person. Your bitchy attitude means you're a terrible person."

"Why you!" Weiss was about to tackle the Faunus when in walked Ruby. Weiss' jaw dropped wide open at the sight of the crimsonette. Ruby was wearing a maid costume… or at least the bottom half of it. The top half of her body was completely nude, causing Weiss to sputter in shock.

"Hello, Mistress Weiss," Ruby said in a squeak of a voice, clearly trying to get the right voice. "I have come to serve you today."

The crimsonette bowed, holding out her left hand to Weiss. Weiss took a glance of the white opal that was on the ring. She looked at Ruby's head, seeing that mop of crimson hair with black roots. For someone of twenty seven years, Ruby was sure childish, even with a stunt like this.

"Why in god's name are you naked?" Weiss asked, trying to ignore the blush she felt creeping up her face.

"I wanted to get you flustered," Ruby looked up, grinning wide in that dopey grin Weiss had come to love. "And, it's wooooorking."

"You dolt," Weiss was beet red, grabbing Ruby by the ear. "I'm pretty sure you forgot who lives here with us."

"But, Blake likes me naked," Ruby said, confused. "In fact, she even groomed me herself earlier."

"You what?!" Weiss exclaimed as Blake spit out her coffee.

"I showered with her," Blake said.

"Stick with Ilia!" Weiss exclaimed. "Now, as for you, Ruby, I'm pretty sure you haven't just put that on."

"You're mad, aren't you?" Ruby gulped. "The neighbors only saw me for a second when I scrubbed the outside of the house."

Weiss' eye twitched as she grabbed Ruby by the ear, dragging her off into their bedroom.

"Uh, Weiss," Ruby nervously laughed, beads of sweat on her forehead. "Is it too late to say sorry?"

Ruby was someone who was a fan of some mischief, but she certainly wasn't one for what Weiss had in store. She rarely saw the white haired woman angry, but she certainly had her points. But, here she found herself, restrained spread-eagled to the bed, Weiss having forced a tank top onto her.

"I don't know, Ruby," Weiss said in a cold tone, standing over her and tracing a finger up her side. "What do you think?"

Ruby gulped, her voice beginning to squeak as it got much quieter. Weiss was still fully clothed, which meant she had no plans of getting herself dirty. This meant she was going to get a bit more creative with whatever she had planned for Ruby, which set the crimsonette's mind in a sort of panic as she attempted to escape one more time... or, Weiss just wanted her to stay out of trouble. Ruby knew that Weiss liked to make sure Ruby stayed still sometimes, despite her taking Adderall.

"No," It said, her silver eyes trained on Weiss' finger as it stopped in between two of her middle ribs.

"Smart answer," Weiss began to run her fingers up and down Ruby's sides, the crimsonette straining against her bonds and biting her lips before erupting in laughter. Weiss straddled her, continuing her assault as Ruby tried to get free from her. After about a minute, tears were already in Ruby's eyes as she tried to free herself.

"So, have you learned your lesson?" Weiss asked, leaning close.

"Yes, yes!" Ruby practically screamed. "I won't do it again, I swear!"

"Good girl," Weiss said, kissing her cheek. "Now, I'm going to get breakfast. I'll be back in about twenty minutes. Sit tight and I'll be back for you."

"Can't I just have one cookie?" Ruby pouted.

Weiss fixed her with a look that made her shrink as far as her body was allowed.

"Sorry," Ruby said.

"Now, am I going to have to teach you another lesson?" Weiss asked, leaning up close to Ruby's face.

"No," Ruby squeaked. "Unless you want to."

"Well, I don't," Weiss said, kissing Ruby's lips. Ruby kissed her back, pouting afterwards.

"Are you sure you don't?" She asked. "I mean you've already got me all tied up like this."

"Behave, Ruby," Weiss rolled her eyes. "Now, I'm going to get breakfast and we're going to listen to whatever our sisters have to say."

"Why do we even care?" Ruby asked her wife. "I mean, they've said nothing but mean things to us ever since we started dating."

"Because we need to at least hear them out," Weiss said. "It could be something important about our families."

"The only family I have left is my mom and Qrow," Ruby said. "Well, obviously you and Ilia of course… and Blake if she counts."

"Over my dead body," Weiss clenched her fist.

"Let's give her a chance," Ruby chuckled with a grin. "She could be good for her to come out of that shell of hers."

"Considering she always wants to get in our pants, I doubt it," Weiss said. "But, I suppose it would be fair to hear her out if I hear out our siblings."

"Speaking of, did you hear back from Jaune," Ruby asked. "She said she was gonna call, but she hasn't."

"Isn't she stalking that famous trainer girl?" Weiss asked. "While she's studying at that educational facility? Beacon, wasn't it?"

"Oh yeah, that real hot lookin' chick with the red hair," Ruby said. "Seems harmless. I ship it."

"Okay, Blake is barred from staying here for a week," Weiss said. "I will not have any stupid terms from her awful fanfictions being spoken in this household."

"Aww, but I like some of those terms." Ruby pouted.

"I will wash your mouth out with soap." Weiss said, Ruby immediately clamping her mouth shut.

"I'm sorry," She whimpered.

"Good," Weiss smiled genuinely. "Now, I'll be back. If you're good, I'll even feed you like you always beg me to do."

"R-Really?" Ruby asked in awe.

"Dolt," Weiss flicked Ruby's nose. "Of course I will. Now, wait here."

"Not like I can do anything else," Ruby snickered.

"That is correct," Weiss said. "Now, I am off."

Weiss left the room, leaving Ruby to her own devices… that she was unable to reach because she was still bound to the bed. At least Weiss wasn't going to leave her alone for long.

_Elsewhere_

Jaune looked down the street, spotting the redhead. Pulse racing, Jaune moved over to where the stunning redhead was, moving as close as possible without being seen. It had been enough of a chore to get into this facility in the first place, involving several fabrications, among which were even some familial relations. But, to see such a beautiful woman she'd been looking for since she got there…

But, Jaune ignored all of that, staring right at the redhead. It was hard not to stare. Something to work on, most definitely.

A quick ringing of the phone startled the blonde, almost blowing cover. Jaune answered the phone with a hissing 'yes?'.

"Hey, cuz," Another, flightier voice came from the other end. "It's Saph. You up for some strip poker tonight? I know someone who's gonna be wasted and looks awesome without a bra on."

"I'm not interested in seeing you naked again, Saphron," The blue eyes rolled. "I can only see it so many times before it's boring… also, I'm busy."

"Trying to hit that redhead, aren't ya?" Saphron's voice came out in a snicker, causing Jaune to blush.

A few seconds passed before anyone said anything.

"I take it by your silence that I'm right," Saphron said. "Well, lemme give you some good advice."

"The same advice that landed you on probation?" Jaune asked, looking skeptically at the phone.

"I'm not on probation," Saphron said. "I'm just married to a probation officer."

"Yes," A voice said from Saphron's end. "_Your_ probation officer."

"Oh, hush, you," Saphron said. "You certainly weren't upset when I decided we play 'cops and robbers' last night."

"What does that have to do with you being on probation?" The other voice asked. "Speaking of probation, our child is needing to be picked up. Your sister can talk to you later. Seriously, I can't believe you told me she was a boy. You embarrassed me so much then."

"I thought it would be funny," Saphron grinned. "Besides, she's pretending to be a boy to get in this chick's pants."

"And what happens when it turns out she's missing the one key part of manhood?" The voice asked.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea," Saphron said. "It was Jaune's. She had the idea to do that, though it was mostly because that college she was going to to stalk that girl wasn't taking girls at the time. That and she thinks the girl is straight."

"Yes, this will work so well," The other voice said. "Listen, Jaune, trust me when I tell you that you'll have to tell her the truth."

"I can do this." Jaune said quietly. "Now, I need to go. She's leaving."

Jaune hung up the phone, peeking out from her vantage point to see that the redhead was getting up and walking away. Following her, Jaune stayed far enough back to avoid being seen.

The gorgeous redhead turned the corner and Jaune continued to follow, not once thinking that this might be creepy if she was discovered.

However, before Jaune could follow her around the corner, a hand grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Holding back a yelp, Jaune looked up to see the man towering over her. She gulped, hoping that her gender wouldn't be found out in case this guy was… less than friendly.

"Well, well, well," The man said. "If it ain't little Jauney. The scrawny dude tryin' to hit on Pyrrha."

"H-Hi," Jaune forced her voice down several octaves, hoping it sounded convincing enough.

"Dude, you might as well quit trying to change your voice," The towering man said, pushing Jaune against the wall. The blonde's eyes widened. Could he have figured her out already?

"You totally sound like a girl, you sissy," The man said, laughing like a schoolyard bully. "We should start calling you Jane or something with your stupid voice. I heard it when you were first brought in."

"And, as a member of my group, I will thank you to remove your hands from him," A voice came that cause both Jaune and the towering man to look over. Standing there was the redheaded woman. She looked quite pissed off at the scene.

"Oh, uh, Pyrrha," The towering man coughed. "Didn't see ya there."

"Put. Him. Down." Pyrrha said with a firm voice, causing the man to immediately drop Jaune, who landed on her rear with a thump. The redhead watched as he ran, walking over to Jaune.

"Are you alright?" She asked, holding a hand to the blonde.

"I'm… I'm fine," Jaune forced her eyes to Pyrrha's and grabbed the hand. "So… Pyrrha, is it?"

"I see you're a little stunned from your encounter with that jackass," Pyrrha smiled, pulling her up almost effortlessly. "So, what brings you here to Beacon?"

"I-I…" Jaune stuttered to think of a reason other than 'I wanted to see you a lot'. "I like their… programs?"

"I see," Pyrrha laughed. "Well, since you've passed your initiation, you are officially able to stay in the dorms here. So, I requested to assign you to my dorm with my dormmates."

"R-Really?!" Jaune squeaked, shocked.

"Yes," Pyrrha nodded. "I want you to have some more experienced people to talk to if you need help."

"Th-Thanks," Jaune coughed. "I would like to spend time with you… and your dormmates more."

"Well, I'm glad you're interested," Pyrrha said, taking Jaune's hand in her own, leading her to the dorms.

Jaune said nothing, knowing her voice would squeak due to the intense blush she was feeling. This was almost like a dream come true; she was holding hands with Pyrrha Nikos. Pyrrha Nikos! The woman Jaune had had a crush on since… well, since she could have crushes. She'd always been her idol, something Saphron had gone to great lengths to tease her about.

"And, here we are," Pyrrha smiled as they reached a door in the living quarters. "The other two living here are nice as well. Nora's a bit crazy, but Ren's quite nice. I think you'll fit in here."

"M-Me too," Jaune finally had the composure to say. Pyrrha opened the door, revealing the other two occupants of the room. One was a man with black hair and a pink highlight in it. The other was a wild looking orange haired woman who was hanging upside down by a shelf.

"Fresh meat!" The woman jumped down, moving over to Jaune and squeezing her. "We're gonna have so much fun with you."

Jaune gulped, hoping this wouldn't be the death of her.

* * *

Well, I wonder how this one will turn out. So, surprise, surprise, I'm wrting yet another RWBY story and not working on the other ones I have. But, I had this idea and it doesn't work with any other story I've written. I also wanted to try a sort of blend of two stories like in Enslaved Rose and Useless Greek Fire, but with the stories intersecting more. I hope you enjoy.


	2. Ilia

Chapter Two: Ilia

Author's Note: In case I don't say it later, I'd like to point out that Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, etc. are in their late 20s, almost early 30s (except for Ilia, who is 31). Ruby and Weiss have been married for two years and dated for three. Just thought you'd like to know.

"Sit still, Ilia," Weiss said.

"S-Sorry, Miss Schnee," The chameleon Faunus said, blushing as she sat in her seat. Weiss was sitting behind her and pulling the laces through the corset she had put on and tightening them.

"It is alright, Ilia," Weiss said in a gentle voice, stroking Ilia's face gently. "Just sit still so I don't make it too tight."

Ilia's whole body turned red, part of her Faunus trait. She was wearing a black outfit fitting of a gothic character, now complete with corset. Long, black, knee high boots and a brown and black skirt to fit the category as well as white stockings and a brown blouse to accentuate it. She also had on a belt that seemed a little large. It had a small whip which wasn't part of the outfit, but it was a family heirloom she didn't like to part with… plus Blake seemed to like it, the pervert. Her long, rusty brown ponytail was pushed over her shoulder to give the white haired woman better access to the laces of the corset, though with her blush it was a red color. Her normally grey colored eyes were now a pinkish shade as well.

"I'll never understand you and Ruby's tastes for this stuff," Weiss said. "It seems like a waste of money and closet space."

"B-But, you always stare at Miss Rose when she wears it," Ilia said, looking back at Weiss. It was now Weiss' turn to blush, the Schnee coughing and looking away.

"Well, I never said it wasn't attractive." She said. "Of course, Ruby goes with a more sexual look, while you just go for fashionable."

"D-Do you think Blake will like it?" Ilia asked, her body shifting to a paler pallete.

"Well, if she doesn't, Ruby and I will take care of her," Weiss said, shifting Ilia's hair back behind her head as she was done with the corset. "Besides, even if she doesn't care for the outfit, she cares for you."

"Th-Thanks, Miss Schnee," Ilia said, a small smile gracing her lips. Weiss kissed her forehead, pulling her over to her in a hug. While it irritated her at first to only be called Miss Schnee, due to some issues with others who referred to her as such, Ilia meant it only with the deepest of respects… it was how she was raised after all.

"You're welcome," Weiss said.

"S-So, now what?" Ilia asked.

"Well, now I'm going to eat breakfast and maybe think about releasing my wife from the bedroom," Weiss said. "And listen to some voice messages from my sister and her sister."

"Y-You don't have to listen to them," Ilia said. "I-I know how you feel."

"Well it does no good to not listen," Weiss said. "Who knows, it might be important."

Ilia shrugged, standing up and turning around a few times in front of Weiss.

"D-Do you think it looks good?" She asked.

"Looks great," Weiss said. "Just don't trip like when you wore those other boots."

Ilia's body once again turned a reddish pink as the chameleon Faunus looked downward.

"You'll be fine," Weiss stood up and pat her over the head, her voice gentle. "Just be you. She likes that. Just don't let her take you into the bedroom or I'll strangle her."

Ilia let out a giggle, leaning onto Weiss.

"Th-Thank you, Miss Schnee," She said. "I-I'll go show her now."

"She went out to get some things," Weiss said. "She'll be back."

"O-Oh," Ilia said.

"Don't worry," Weiss said. "She said she'd get something for you too."

Ilia's face brightened at that as she stood and walked out of the room. Weiss nodded, glad Ilia was showing off more of herself to Blake. Though, despite her being the oldest of the group of four, she looked like the youngest… having several times when Blake called her for having been questioned of being a creep wasn't exactly the most fun she could have imagined on one of their dates. But, they were good for each other… but if Blake so much as grabbed her ass, Weiss would… do something quite violent.

The Schnee left the room, heading to the bedroom, where Ruby was still restrained.

"Learned your lesson yet?" Weiss asked in a stern voice, sitting down on Ruby's stomach.

"Yes, Weiss," Ruby said with a pout. "I only wanted to give you an eyeful."

"And, you went outside without a top or bra," Weiss said. "That was irresponsible and stupid of you as well as indecent."

"Well, that Chloris girl next door was enjoying herself," Ruby grinned cheekily. "I think she was up to two fingers by the time I—"

A strip of tape was practically slapped over Ruby's mouth as Weiss glared at her.

"I was actually coming here to release you," Weiss said.

"Not like I completely mind this," Ruby muttered under the tape.

"Well, I don't want to hear about how you got the neighbor girl to begin fingering herself," Weiss ripped the tape off like a bandaid, causing a yelp from Ruby.

"You're not too gentle anymore," Ruby pouted.

"Someone complained when I was 'too cuddly'," Weiss said. "And said she wanted me to 'put her in her place'."

"That one time," Ruby pouted more. "Now, I want gentle Weiss."

"Well, after these messages, we can cuddle all nice and soft," Weiss said, kissing Ruby's cheek.

"Alright," Ruby said. "But, I get to grab your ass if I want to."

"You grab my ass during cuddles and I'll lock you in that leather sleeve thing you begged me to buy for a week," Weiss said with a look. "You're on thin ice, little missy."

"You liked it when we were dating," Ruby pouted.

"And, I don't want it this time," Weiss said.

"Alright," Ruby said. "Can you at least scratch my nose? It itches."

"I'll release you after the messages," Weiss said, pulling up her phone. She selected the message from Winter first. "I'd rather not have you still be hyper. You know how you get."

"Sister," It said. "Even though I am upset that you chose that dolt over the man picked for you, I am calling to remind you of mother's birthday on Saturday."

"That's not so bad," Ruby said. "I mean, it's not too mean to me. Plus, Winter's nice if you get to know her."

"She's got a stick up her ass," Weiss said.

"You do too sometimes," Ruby said with a wink and a smirk. Weiss coughed, blushing and moving on to the next message.

"Yo, bitch that thinks she has the right to fuck my sister," Yang's voice came over the phone. "You better give back my sister, you fucking slut. I still can't believe you had the gall to ask her to marry you."

"And, we'll just delete those…" Weiss deleted the message and the rest before untying Ruby. The first thing Ruby did was wrap her arms around Weiss.

"It's okay," She said, kissing Weiss' neck. "I still chose you over them."

Ruby sighed; the only time she'd ever seen Weiss truly break down was on their wedding night after Yang had had choice words as her toast at the wedding… but, it was terrible to see the strongest person she knew sobbing on her bed after their wedding had been pretty much ruined by Yang's speech. Hell, Blake hated Weiss at first too, but even she had the good sense not to say that at the wedding.

"You want something nice to eat?" Ruby asked in a hushed voice.

"Ruby, for the last time, I'm not going to eat you out that way," Weiss sighed.

"Worth a try," Ruby grinned. "Seriously though, you want ice cream?"

"Fine," Weiss sighed. "But, I want vanilla, not 'rose flavored'."

"You act as if I'm some sort of mega pervert," Ruby pouted.

"You asked me if I wanted that and then immediately stripped down," Weiss rolled her eyes. "Now, I'll get the ice cream. You put actual clothes on."

"Didn't you think I looked nice?" Ruby grinned.

"Only in private," Weiss said. "Now, how about you just come with me? We're going to call Jaune as well."

"Great," Ruby grinned. "I wanna hear if she nailed that redhead yet."

"You and Blake are such perverts," Weiss said. "If it weren't for the fact that you're actually my age, I'd tell you to grow up."

"Somebody call my name?" Blake poked her head in. "Someone being a bad girl? Or, have I been a bad girl? I'm game for either."

"We're going to call Jaune," Weiss said.

"I'll pull up the porn," Blake said.

"Not that kind of call," Weiss groaned. "We're trying to help her find a way to impress a girl."

"That Nikos chick?" Blake asked. "The former Huntress recruit?"

"Huntress?" Weiss turned to Blake, her fist clenching. Ruby's head tilted as she processed this.

"Yeah, she was supposed to be some sort of recruit," Blake said. "Maybe she's still one. Who knows?"

"Weiss, you okay?" Ruby asked.

"I'll… I'll be fine." Weiss sighed. "I just have some things to think about."

"You have a problem with Huntresses?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My personal issues aren't for you to concern yourself with." Weiss said in a tone that wasn't being harsh; on the contrary, it was a tone she used when she didn't like to talk about certain issues.

_The next week_

The white haired woman headed to the study she used for work. She sat down at her desk, sighing softly. Strange feelings ran through her mind. On the one hand, she was happy for Jaune; the blonde had always had trouble making friends. She wasn't shy like Ilia, but she was klutzy like Ruby. That and the fact she had to pretend to be a male to even enter the facility this redhead was at weren't helping her.

But… on the other hand, Weiss also was contemplating giving Jaune warning. She knew from personal experience what Huntresses were like. Unless this Nikos woman was different, Weiss worried she'd have to step in. Of course, that would mean having to confront _that_ chapter of her life. The chapter that even preceded Ruby; the darkest chapter of her life.

She opened the desk drawer, pulling out a small medallion with a snowflake on it. A tear escaped her left eye, an eye that hadn't cried in at least a decade. She placed the medallion back down, putting her head in her hands. She leaned back, groaning at her own ineptitude. She slowly felt herself becoming numb to it once again.

Getting up, she walked out to the kitchen. She needed something strong to drink after this. She needed to get something strong in her system. Picking up the two bottles of wine from the fridge, she had a choice between red and white. She preferred both, but would never do Ruby's method when she couldn't choose which was to mix them and chug it.

Weiss knew that she wasn't going to have much in the way of fun with the knowledge of Jaune's crush's potential previous endeavors. Weiss certainly needed to process this one.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ruby asked, coming in. "You never drink before noon unless you're upset. Is it over Jaune's girl?"

"Just thinking about some things I don't want to," Weiss said, putting the wine back; she would drink at a later date.

"Well, let's talk to Jaune and see what she's up to," Ruby said. "That'll cheer you up. You like talking to Jaune."

"Alright," Weiss said. "Let's call her."

"Great!" Ruby grinned, dialing as Blake and Ilia walked in.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end picked up.

"Jaune?" Ruby asked. "It's Ruby. How are you?"

"I'm… I'm doing good," Jaune said. "I'm not dead yet, despite the big mean guy here."

"I'll be dropping by to give him a beating," Weiss said with certainty.

"Uh, there's no need for that," Jaune nervously chuckled. "I think I can befriend him. Just so long as he doesn't find out… well, you know."

"Find out what?!" A voice from Jaune's side shouted. "Jauney, do you have a secret you want to tell us?!"

"Who's that?" Ruby asked.

"That's Nora," Jaune sighed. "She's… well, she's Nora."

"Hi people Jaune's talking to!" Nora shouted into the phone. "We can't wait to see you in person! Come by and tell us all the embarrassing stories you know about Jauney!"

"Nora, stop embarrassing him," A calmer voice said as the loud voice was taken away.

"I guess I should be glad we're not video calling," Blake mused. "Should we have given Jaune some other stuff to wear?"

"Jaune's an adult," Weiss rolled her eyes. "Doesn't need our help."

"So how is it over there?" Jaune asked as a request to video call was sent. Weiss accepted it, their faces showing up on Jaune's scroll. "I wanna see you guys, so let's video chat."

"It's great!" Ruby grinned. "Weiss had to punish me for going topless outside again."

"Again?" Weiss' head whipped over to Ruby with an intensity that made Jaune's head spin just from watching it.

"Uh, did I say again?" Ruby gulped. "I meant, uh, a sin! That's it! It's a sin! I'll, uh, go say some 'hail Mary's and go sprinkle myself with holy water."

"You're not Catholic," Weiss grabbed her ear. "We'll talk about this later. Now, let's catch up with Jaune."

"What happened to your hair?" Blake asked. Jaune's hair was shorter and a little messier than normal… which was saying something since it was always messy.

"Oh, I just had it styled a bit differently," Jaune chuckled. "Didn't, uh, want to get confused with someone else."

"Makes sense," Blake shrugged. "So, where's this chick you're trying to fuck?"

"Yeah, let's see her tits," Ruby nodded, a huge grin on her face. Immediately, Weiss grabbed Blake's cat ear and Ruby's regular ear, pulling hard as her eye twitched.

"You two behave or I'll make you scrub the house," Weiss said as the two moved with her hand to avoid much pain. "And not in the fun way."

"Pyrrha's out right now," Jaune said. "But, she'll be back. She wanted to meet my friends too."

"Are those hotties your friends!?" An orange haired woman shoved her face close to the screen. "Cute! I'd take all of them out and they'd make out with me! Oh, and Ren too!"

"I'm married," Weiss said firmly and dismissively.

"Me too—ow ow ow ow!" Ruby exclaimed.

"You're not my type," Blake said, masking the pain better than Ruby.

"A-Are you doing good with your studies?" Ilia asked.

"Pretty good," Jaune said. "But, I haven't gotten much done yet. It's surprisingly easier than I thought."

"Well, at least you're studying," Weiss said. "Now, we're going to go do some things around here. We will talk to you later."

"See ya," Jaune said, hanging up.

"You two are difficult to do anything with," Weiss groaned, letting go of Ruby and Blake's ears. "Must I treat you like children every time we do anything?"

"Th-They just like having you boss them around, Miss Schnee," Ilia giggled, earning a pout from Ruby and a scoff from Blake.

"Thank you, Ilia," Weiss said, the chameleon Faunus smiling softly as Weiss turned to them. "You two need to behave and act your ages or I'll start treating you like children."

"You gonna commit a felony with me?" Blake said with a smirk.

"Yes, child beating," Weiss retorted. "And probably a few other forms of beating as well."

"Harsh," Ruby said.

"You're a bigger child than Blake is at times," Weiss said.

"And yet, you still fuck me like the adult I am," Ruby said with a smug look on her face as Weiss' jaw simply dropped. Even Blake was a little surprised at the comeback.

"I-I think we should go get some drinks," Ilia broke the silence. "A-And, Ruby and Weiss some lubricants."

"I'll deal with you later," Weiss said to Ruby, but in a more seductive tone than a bossy one. "But, let's go to Junior's and get some drinks."

"Yeah!" Ruby exclaimed. "I want a Strawberry Sunrise!"

"I want to stare at those twins again," Blake said, heading out to the car.

Weiss sighed as they all piled into her car.

"Ilia, you're the designated driver," Weiss said as Ilia sat next to Blake, taking the cat Faunus' hand.

"Y-Yes, Miss Schnee," She nodded as Weiss sighed.

"To the bar!" Ruby exclaimed as her ear was grabbed by Weiss, who was still driving.

"We are going to drink responsibly," Weiss said. "Or I'll reinstate the ban on you coming here.'

"You wouldn't," Ruby gasped. "My precious Strawberry Sunrise! The only thing Yang and I still agree on!"

"Stop acting as if you're going to die," Weiss said. "Now, behave."

"Alright," Ruby nodded.

"Speaking of behaving," Weiss fixed her with a look. "Did you take your pills this morning?"

"They taste terrible," Ruby stuck her tongue out.

"Pills." Weiss said, stopping the car. "Now."

Ruby, with a compulsion only brought on by years of knowing Weiss, immediately grabbed a small bottle of pills from the glovebox and took one. She slowly began to look calmer, taking deeper breaths and becoming a little more focused. Weiss sighed in slight relief as it was a bit less of a fight with her than it could have been.

"That's better," Weiss said. "Now, let's go. I think we deserve a little relaxation. Besides, I need to get my mind off of things."

"About that Huntress chick?" Blake asked.

"Yes, her," Weis' grip on the steering wheel tightened as she continued her drive down the road. I need to get my mind off of her. But, that's not all."

"Oh?" Blake asked.

"Yang called and I need a forgetfulness," Weiss said.

"Well, since I'm calmer, let's get some drinks and just chill out," Ruby said. "Maybe get naked later?"

"We'll see." Weiss sighed as she put the car in drive and they drove off to the bar, Ruby leaning on Weiss and Ilia leaning on Blake.

* * *

So, here we meet Ilia. How interesting. Next chapter, we'll see more of Jaune's day to day. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
